


雨 Ame - Tamaki x Female Sogo - IDOLiSH7 fanfic

by Akane_001



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Personal Growth, Problems, mezzo, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_001/pseuds/Akane_001
Summary: Rain. Rain pours heavily in my mind. As the memories of you don't seem to fade away. And neither does this love for you.______________________________________________One day, Tamaki and Iori had gone on a school trip. The bluet got lost and saw a woman sitting on a bench, reading a book. Due to his curiosity, he talks to the woman. She is called Sogo. After a period of time, they fall in love with each other. But things are not so easy as you think they are.





	1. First Raindrop

The sun is at the highest peak of the day. Without a cloud to be seen in the afternoon sky. A fair lady is sitting on a bench, reading a book written by her favourite writer. A silent breeze passed her, making her lavender long hair stand out beautifully. As her mauve purple eyes wander around the page; reading each word fast, but carefully.

"Miss, do you have a minute?" The woman looks up to see a man? Or a boy? She couldn't guess by his appearance; his body is tall and well build. He has light turquoise hair with matching colour eyes. But his uniform gave away he is a student. "Yes?" "Do you have seen a group of highschoolers passing by?"

The lavender-haired woman shakes her head. "Sorry, I was too much into my book not to notice people passing by." she gives him an apologetic smile. The boy looks over her shoulder to look at what she is reading before he interrupted her. "Do you like to read?" he sits next to the woman. 'I will find Iorin and the others later.'

She tells him with passion about her love for reading. A smile forms on the idol's lips, "Is that the same feeling as when I dance!? It feels like I can do anything!" The woman giggles at the boy's childish behaviour. "Not everything, but most of the things."  
The two talked more and sometimes shared a laugh between their conversation. That was until...  
"Yotsuba-san! Why did you suddenly walked away? Remember we are on a school trip? So, don't leave the group while we're doing school activities, it causes trouble for everyone! Let's go back to the group, I won't wait for you." A raven-haired boy scolded his classmate, before walking away "So mean... Sorry, Iorin!" 'Yotsuba' runs to his friend 'Iorin' but remembers to ask the woman's name. He turns around to face her "Ano..." 

"Pardon for my rudeness, I got so excited while talking to you about my hobbies, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Osaka Sogo. It's nice to meet you." 

"I'm Yotsuba Tamaki. See you tomorrow, Sou-chan?"

"'Sou-chan'?"

Tamaki grins  
"Un!"

With that said, Tamaki catches up to Iori. The woman smiles to herself. Walking back to her house, she thoughts about their encounter.  
The next day, the two meet up again. The day after that too. And the day after that too. It goes on for a month. But because of their jobs, they decided to exchange their phone numbers, to talk to each other-- or message on work days. 

A year further, they sit at the same place, on the same bench, at the same time they met each other. "Sou-chan?" "Yes, Tamaki-kun?" The man reveals the bouquet of purple flowers that he had hidden behind his back. "I- I like you! Will you go out with me?" He closes his eyes, waiting nervously for the answer. "Yes, I will go out with you, Tamaki-kun." She excepted his feelings (and the flowers). "YATTA!!! Really, Sou-chan? You're the best!!" Tamaki grabs Sogo and twirls her around. Smiles are painted on their faces as happiness is filled in their hearts.

"Let's go on a date now!" The tall man said excitedly, it startled his girlfriend. "Eh! But I'm in my daily clothes." "You look dashing in anything you wear." Sogo looks to the ground, trying to hide her red cheeks with her long hair. She didn't know Tamaki could flirt like this. The truth to be said, Nagi tutored his friend how to flirt, it took a LOT of time. "O- Ok. Let's go."

They walk around the mall. The lavender-haired woman stopped on her track as she saw something catch her eyes; a purple scarf.  
The royal purple colour fascinates her. "Hm? Do you like it?" Tamaki noticed Sogo suddenly stopped walking and looks at what caught her attention. "No, it's nothing--" Tamaki saw through the lie, which caused him to drag her into the store. "Ah, Tamaki-kun?"

"Miss, where can I find the royal purple scarves?" Tamaki asks bluntly to a part-timer. "A- a- at the b- back." the part-timer tries to suppress her stuttering but failed. However, she suppressed the urge to fangirl before her favourite male idol; Yotsuba Tamaki.

The two walk (read as; Sogo being dragged by Tamaki) the back of the shop, at the female section. "This is the one you saw in the window of the store, Sou-chan?" "Yes, but--" Tamaki doesn't listen to Sogo, he buys the scarf. The mauve purple eyes, who glittered at the royal purple scarf said enough for him (to buy it).

Once they are outside, the light turquoise-haired idol did the scarf around Sogo's neck. "Eh! You didn't had to buy it for me. I c--" Sogo tries to protest but was cut off by her boyfriend. "You are happy with it, right?" "Yes..." she mutters nervously "So it's fine!" "Thanks, Tamaki-kun!" Sogo smiles a bright smile as Tamaki wraps his arm around his girlfriend's waist. Grinning if he had won a price.

The date went smoothly; they went to a restaurant after shopping, looked at the beautiful night sky and at the end of the date, Tamaki brought Sogo home. 

Sogo takes a quick peck on Tamaki's cheek before saying their final greetings. She enters her to be greeted by her father. 

"Young lady, please explain why you are so late?"

 

  
And this is how the endless rain started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> This is the MEZZO" fanfic that I have told some people about. There may be some typos or grammar faults-- yes, this isn't proofread/BETA. So, yeah. Feel free to comment, I won't bite.
> 
> Next chapter's publishing date? : April 26 2019
> 
> Ya ne~


	2. Second Raindrop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expected to get votes/kudos so fast. Thanks for the support! It makes me even more motivated to write and edit the upcoming chapters.

Sogo enters her house, to be greeted by her father, Osaka Soushi. "Young lady, please explain why you are so late?" the expression on Soushi's face explains there won't be any good coming from the looks of it. Shivers went up to her sprain, as a sign of nervousness "I- I was out." Sogo stutters out, avoiding her father's gaze. "And?" he questions further. "A- And spending my time with Tamaki-kun..." Everything clicked in the father's head. 'Is she possibly... dating this 'Tamaki-kun'?' the more he thought about it, he came on the same conclusion. "Sogo. I know you are at the age where spring is around for most people, but I will remind you, you have a fiancé. And I gave you permission to work in the music industry--" "But I don't like Ryuu more than a friend..." Sogo mumbles, interrupting her father. "What did you say?"

"N- Nothing!" she waves her hands in a nervous manner.

"Anyways. If I see you and this 'Tamaki-kun' together again, I will do anything to stop you two from seeing each other."

"Y- Yes, father..." looking at the floor, she passes him to her bedroom. Not letting her father seeing her current expression; sadness.

She covers her eyes with her left arm once she flops onto the bed. "This is the worst day..." When she had a fun day, it seems like her father tries to ruin it for her. Because she totally forgot the happiness she felt a few moments ago. All Sogo wished from her father is his support with her decisions.

Suddenly, Sogo's phone vibrates. Taking out her phone, she saw it is a message from her friend and unit member; Aoi. The two sing duets about love, regret and happiness. Which Sogo and a few other composters compost. They are well known but not that much as their rival groups, Re:vale, TRIGGER and IDOLiSH6.  
Aoi: Hello, Sogo. How was the date?

She decided to tease her, but it equally became a date without knowing it.

Sogo: It equally became one... (*^^*)

Aoi: What!? Really? Congratulations!

Aoi: How did it go?

She asks before Sogo could write something back

Sogo typed with a red face about her day with Tamaki, forgetting her angry father. With her thoughts lingering on the light turquoise blue haired idol.

Aoi: Awww! You two are so cute!

Sogo: Thanks

Aoi: Don't mention it, I support you two.

Sogo feels grateful for having such a great friend; Even if there is a chance they can get a scandal, she still supports them.

Sogo: But thanks again, Aoi-chan.

Aoi: Np, np. I'm going to call it a day now. Night

Sogo: Night

Sogo decided to call it a day too. She changes her clothes and got to bed.

-As with Tamaki...-

Tamaki happily hums to the living room, if he had won a price, influencing something with his precious King's Pudding. "Oh, how did the confession go?" Nagi asks the first thing as Tamaki entered the room, with his English accent. "It went well! I and Sou-chan went on a date!" "Nice!" The blond-haired idol gave his friend a thumbs up. "Hehe." he looks proud at his accomplishment

"Tamaki-kun, you've school tomorrow." Mitsuki reminded him. "Night." Tamaki left to his bedroom, hoping he could meet up with Sogo soon again.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

A week passed drastically slow for the couple.

"What do you want to drink, Tamaki-kun?"

"I want some King's Pudding!"

A giggle escapes Sogo's mouth, "We will buy that too then."

Tamaki only talked for the rest of the walk to the market, he noticed it after a while. "Sou-chan? Did something happen?"

Sogo shakes his head quickly, "No, nothing at all!"

The act made her look suspicious.

"Sou-chan--" she fastens her pace, trying to avoid her boyfriend asking questions regarding her problem. As Tamaki was utterly confused what is going on in his girlfriend's mind. "Wait for me Sou-chan!!"

Since then, each time they see each other, Tamaki tries to ask why she is behaving that way. Sogo would avoid talking about that subject and sometimes walk away, having to attend to a 'job'.

Days turn into weeks, weeks turn into a month.

"Geez! I've enough if it!" Tamaki spoke up, "Enough of what?" Yamato asks his unit member, looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "Sou-chan is avoiding me asking questions about what is bothering her. She sometimes even avoids me!" A long pause was between his sentences "... Even if we are so close to each other, I feel so far away... I don't want this anymore!"

Yamato said, "Why don't you tell her your feelings? I think that is the best solution for you both; to explain what is going on and what is in your minds."

What Yamato said was right, he had to tell her. "Thanks, Yama-san!" Tamaki rushed out of the dorm, with a disguise of course, out onto raining streets. He took out his phone, calling Sogo "Hello, Tamaki-kun. Did something happened, you suddenly called?" her voice seems off "Sou-chan, can we speak? I have something important to tell you." From the bottom of his heart, he wants her to tell him the truth; what she is hiding. Why she seems so sad. Why she is hurt. All of this seems like-- is a huge mess in his head. Only questions are left behind for the male idol. "Ok. I have something also to tell you. It has been lingering in my mind for a while." Sogo agrees, "Where shall we meet?" asks Tamaki nervously, "The usual place, in front of the bookstore, on the bench? How does 1 o'clock sound?" "Sure. I will be there at 1 o'clock. See you then, Sou-chan."

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"Was that from your boyfriend?" Aoi asks Sogo. Before Sogo got the call, they were at a TV program. A cooking program to be precisely. They were up against Re:vale in a cooking challenge. The male duo won this challenge. Why you ask. Well, Sogo overdid it a bit (read as much) with the peppers and Aoi made then for the first time a cake. One of the judges spit out fire while he tasted Sogo's dish and fainted. Poor guy. The other judge tasted the cake; it was flat and hard. In the other hand Re:vale made a good meal and a good dessert.

And now back to the topic.

"Yes, the call was from Tamaki. He asked me to meet up. We agreed to meet up at 1 o'clock." Sogo sighs for the hundredth time this week. "It's time to tell him..." Even her best friend doesn't know what is concurrently going on in her best friend's head. "Ok. Good luck!" "Thanks." Sogo changed fast and took her umbrella. She opened it before going into the pouring rain. The rain makes her think about the happy times she had spent together with Tamaki. Longing to that time, wishing she could go back in time. And prevent her father from finding out about her feelings towards her crush. Each day, she wonders how Tamaki is doing; if he is ok, if he is happy. But she knows only thinking about him is 'reckless', but she can't stop this feeling.

The only thing she heard what she heard was the rain falling down on the streets and her train of thoughts.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

'There she is!' Tamaki hurried to the meeting place. Sogo was facing the other way, looking at the rain. "Sou-chan!" she turns around. Worry was painted onto it but fade away into her 'normal' expression. "Hello, Tamaki-kun." "You have to tell something, you can go first." He insists. "No, you go first." "No, you go first."

After a few minutes arguing who goes first, Sogo goes first, she couldn't bear to say the words, but she has to "...It's over." Both their hearts tighten at the words.

"Huh?" is all Tamaki could utter out. "It's over, we are done dating--" "Why, Sou-chan? You were so happy while we were together before we dated and on our first date. What are you hiding away from me? What is it?" Pouring out his thoughts, it doesn't seem Sogo will tell him the truth any time soon, "What happened if we got caught? Scandal. As idols, we have to think about the fans too." "Others, other, others! What matters what the others think! It's what we want!" Tamaki holds onto Sogo's shoulders. "Right?" He looks with hopeful eyes at her. But she doesn't look in his eyes nor his face.

The lavender haired girl shakes her head, she carefully takes her boyfriend's hands off her shoulders, taking it into her own smaller hands "No, we work both in the entertainment industry... I just don't want to destroy your carrier." "You won't destroy my carrier! Let the others think what they want! It's about our happiness! Right?" Confidence is shown in Tamaki's blue eyes. Sogo shakes her head once again, this time she lets the hands go, walking away, back to her 'home'.

Tears are streaming down Tamaki's cheeks. However, it couldn't be seen due to the rain streaming down his cheeks (and body). Unknown to him, tears are streaming down Sogo's cheeks too.

 

"I'm sorry, Tamaki-kun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's publishing date: May 3 2019


	3. Third Raindrop

Sogo is hiding the sadness as Tamaki is letting everyone know he is sad but not the reason behind it. "Tama, tell onii-san why you are so down." Yamato sits on the couch next to Tamaki. Riku has a photo shoot as Nagi and Mitsuki have an interview together. As for Tamaki, Yamato and Iori, they have a day off.

"Don't wanna!" Tamaki protests with his King's Pudding hoody on, which has cat ears (for some reason).

"A heartbreak maybe~" Yamato teases the bluet, however, he doesn't know his friend really has a heartbreak. "Unrequited love..." The tall male sulks. The actor looks at surprise at Tamaki. "I'm sorry to hear, Tama. I didn't know you really had your heart broken." "It's ok, Yama-san." The blue-haired idol stares into space, daydreaming about how his and Sogo's relation would go if they didn't break up. Unfortunately, it isn’t reality. It can't be changed if he just daydreams his days together with Sogo. Even if he has the temptation to hug her, wanting to kiss her, wanting to stay by her side, willing to get a scandal for her. It doesn't matter, it won't change reality. If Tamaki only knows what is going through his ex-girlfriend's head, he would make an effort to fix it. 'Was it because I am stupid? Because of our age difference? Because of my 'childish' personality?' Tamaki would often wonder.

"We have to go to school, Yotsuba-san. The lessons will start in 20 minutes." The raven-haired highschooler informed his classmate. The two are in the same class; they are in the last class of high school right now.

Tamaki snaps from his daydreams and heavy thoughts, and answers "Sorry, Iorin! I'm taking off!" He rushes to the hallway, grabs his bag and did his shoes on. "I'm taking off," Iori informs Yamato too, already ready. "Take care you two." "We will."

The sky is full of grey clouds, the streets are wet as the cars are moving to their destinations. People are walking down the streets, going to their work or school. "Yotsuba-san, are you listening?" Iori asks annoyed. "No, sorry Iorin. What were you talking about?" Tamaki apologizes, still feeling down. The dark clouds make him remember about his and Sogo’s break-up, it was raining that day.

Iori sighs in frustration. "We have midterms this week. Hopefully, you have prepared, I can't help you this week. Starting today, I will be helping manager with her work." "Hm? So, Iorin will be manager starting today?" Tamaki points out, Iori nods in reply. "Amazing!" "Thank you..."

Iori wears a small smile on his face, it's been a while since he saw Tamaki smile a real smile. They got to school. Little did he know; he is wishing Tamaki would be happier like 5 weeks ago.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

“Hello, everyone. Welcome back to ‘MusicJ’. Todays’ guests are ‘MusicalNotes’*.” The narrator announced. A certain purple-haired woman and a ravenette come on stage. “Hello, everyone.” Sogo greets. “We’re ‘MusicalNotes’,” Aoi said. They walk over to the narrator. Standing next to him.  
“Today the idols will be answering some fan-letters and singing their new song cover, ‘Hitsuyou Fukaketsu’.” A staff man sets a box of letters in front of the idols.  
“I will go first!” Aoi grabbles in the box and picks a random letter. “Dear Sakuraba-san and Osaka-san,  
I have been a fan of you for 2 years. I wonder if your hair colours are naturally blue and purple.

Kind regards,  
Sora.”

Aoi musters a smile, trying not to sigh. She hears the question whenever she meets someone. “Yes, it’s our natural hair colour.” Sogo answers

“Dear Sakuraba-san,

I have been a fan for 2 years. I’m wondering how can you make your voice low, but not too low?  
Thanks in advance!

Kind regards,  
Yuuki”

“Practising. Practice makes the master.” Aoi answers.  
Sogo decided she will answer for the last 2 letters (otherwise they can make a talk show out of it instead of a show specialized in music.)

“Dear Sakuraba-san and Osaka-san,

I have been a fan for a while now. I have been wondering lately. Do you two had a love life? Because I noticed most of the songs are about love and you two sing it with so much passions.

Kind regards,  
Rin”

Sogo swallows nervously, What if they had discovered Tamaki and she was dating? Upon seeing Sogo’s nervous Aoi came to her aid. “My love life is pathetic. A few had confessed to me but I didn’t like them back.” She said, “But hey. There is still a chance I will find the ‘one’.”  
“Ah. That’s true.” The narrator agrees. “How about you, Osaka-san?”  
“Same as Aoi-chan.” Sogo lies through her teeth. Oh, how she regrets to lie to her fans. Even so, she has to. Who knows what her father would do if she reveals the truth?  
Now for the next letter. Hopefully, it isn’t about relationships anymore, she thought. Carefully she opens the letter and reads it out loud.

“Dear Osaka-san,

I have been a fan since your and Sakuraba-san’s debut. For a few weeks, I have noticed you are quite gloomy. What has happened?  
I understand if you don’t want to share it.

Kind regards,  
Haru…”

Unable to speak, Sogo’s body is frozen. Thoughts linger in her head. Have we been found out? Did I act suspicious after the break-up?  
“Sogo-chan, are you ok?” Aoi tries to ask.  
Sogo looks a bit shocked but covered it up with a smile (read as: fake smile). “Yes, I’m ok. Thanks for asking, Aoi-chan.” Sogo takes one last glance at the letter and then looks up to the camera again, “Well, nothing really bothered me the past few weeks. Probably your imagination but thank you for your concern, everyone.”  
“Alright. Now onto the song, ‘Hitsuyou Fukaketsu’. How do you feel about the cover--”

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The show went on smoothly. No one saw through Sogo’s mask. Or so, she thought. “Sogo-chan, I noticed you are really down the past few weeks.” Aoi attempts to talk to her friend. But it wasn’t a good idea. Sogo smiles a sad smile, “I and Tamaki broke up…”  
The shock was shown on her friend’s face, “Why?” she asks, “You two were—are still swooning over each other.” She corrects herself.  
The purple-haired woman face only saddens, “My father found out about my date with Tamaki-kun. He didn’t approve it.” Sogo continues, “You know how he is. What he wants, is what he gets.”  
What a twisted father she got, Aoi thought. “Don’t let your father decide what’s the best of you. You have to make your own decisions.” She said.  
“But what if my father cancels most of Tamaki’s and his friend’s show? He is the CEO of Osaka Corporation.”  
Reminded by that again, Aoi stayed silent. Only if Ryunosuke knew about this too.

As…

“Alright, everyone. Let’s go. We’re up soon.” Yamato said, even though he doesn’t like to take the role of leader seriously. However, Nagi and Riku are trying their best to cheer Tamaki up. Attempt after attempt, they lost track of time which almost caused them to get off schedule today.  
“Ok, Yamato!”/ “Yes, leader.” The other 5 members of the unit said in unison.  
They exit their dressing room and saw the duo of ‘MusicalNotes’ walking to them.

 

“Sou-chan…”

“Tamaki-kun…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and votes. I'm glad you like the story until now. The date of the next chapter publishment is on May 10. Feel free to comment. I will be seeing you in the next chapter.  
> Ya ne~
> 
> References: *MusicalNotes = a random name I have chosen for Aoi and Sogo's unit.


	4. Fourth Raindrop

“Sou-chan…”

“Tamaki-kun…”

Shock is shown on both their faces. There is so much Tamaki wants to ask, Why did you break up with me? What are you hiding?

How they got together? If Tamaki had to describe it, it would be: ‘fate’.

“Why did you broke up with me, Sou-chan? I wasn’t good enough? Because I’m dumb? Please, let me know, Sou-chan.” No matter how many times Tamaki pleased, Sogo passed him if she didn’t saw him.

The woman is conflicted how she should feel. Happy? Sad? She doesn’t know it anymore. Like how many times she already did, she wears an emotional mask again, to hide her real emotions. The thoughts of Soushi destroying Tamaki’s and his friend’s dream is terrible. Therefore, she decided to bottle her real feelings for her crush up.

Once they were out of each other’s sight, Tamaki cursed for not being able to do anything and Sogo sighed.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

3 days passed since Tamaki’s and Sogo’s last encounter. Today, Sogo had a day off as Aoi was filming for a TV series where she is one of the main characters.

Ever since Sogo’s father had discovered she is--- was in a relationship with Tamaki, she decided to keep her distance and watch programs where the bluet will pop up whenever she got time. If her father would find this out, she would get punishment. Honestly, she can’t stop these feelings: 'worry', 'sadness' and mostly 'love', even if her father would call these feelings reckless, she can't stop it.

Back to the point.

Despite being her day off, she is restless. She grabs a book. A few minutes later, she notices it’s no point; She can’t concentrate. Grabbing the switch to turn on the television.

Nothing interesting was playing. So, she decides to do some shopping. She did a hat on her head, wear fake glasses and a cough mask. They are out of groceries anyways. Maybe, just maybe, it could ease her mind for a short period of time. That is more than enough.

Without being chased by fan or paparazzi the purple-haired woman could do her grocery shopping in peace. The only thing left to add in her shopping basket was milk, which is next to the pudding. Upon seeing the pudding, she must think about her ex-boyfriend. A sad smile lingers on her lips.

As if fate has forsaken her, two high school girls are talking about something that makes Sogo bit her (under)lip, “Look, look, Misaki! IDOLiSH6 is holding a mini-concert outside that anyone can view!” One of the high school girls shows her friend her phone with the tweet she saw online, “What are we waiting for? Let’s buy our groceries and go to that location quickly!” “Totally!”

Sogo debates if she should go or not. In the end, she decided to take a small peak. It wouldn’t hurt, right?

As somewhere else…

Messages popped up from a rabbit chat from a famous unit.

Gaku: We will be on a cooking show tonight.

Tenn: This will be a disaster.

Tenn: Not Ryuu’s cooking but your Gaku.

Gaku: You brat…

Gaku: I don’t remember one single time you have cooked. I bet yours will be a disaster.

Tenn: Who says I can’t cook. Ask Riku how my dishes tasted.

Gaku: Riku would be happy with anything you make for him.

Gaku: So, it doesn’t conform to your cooking skills.

Tenn: At least I know something else to make other than soba.

Tenn: I’m surprised how you can have a body like that while you consume so much soba.

Ryunosuke saw the messages. Or better said the batter between the leader of TRIGGER and their center. He was panicking what to do at first but calmed down before the batter would get out of hand.

Ryunosuke: Guys

Ryunosuke: How about we cook a dish together?

Ryunosuke: What do you want to cook? Okinawan cuisine, Korean cuisine, Vietnam cuisine?

The chat paused for a few seconds after Ryunosuke suggested.

Tenn: Okinawan cuisine will be just fine.

Gaku: Yeah, Okinawan cuisine will do.

Gaku: Kaoru told me, we have the shoot at 7 o’clock at night.

Tenn: Got it.

Ryunosuke: Got it.

Ryunosuke: I have to go now. Bye!

Gaku: Bye

Tenn: Baibai

Ryunosuke did his shoes and disguise on and walked to the grocery store, to get inspiration which dish they can cook. But he heard a familiar song on the way there. Ah, it’s IDOLiSH6, he thought. He decided to take a detour and check it out. Shockingly, he sees his fiancée staring at the stage with a sad expression even thought i6 was singing an energic song.

“Hi, Sogo.” The voice of Ryunosuke tore Sogo’s eyes away from the stage. “Hello, Ryuu.” She smiles. Something is off Ryunosuke noticed. Why did she look she so sad to the stage? Maybe he can ask her carefully?

“Long time no see. I was about to go to the grocery store and heard i6’s RESTART POiNTER.” The brunette said, “I decided to check their concert out but then I saw you. You looked so sad at the stage... What happened?” he carefully asked.

Should I tell Ryuu? Would he be angry I dated someone? The lavender haired woman shakes her head. He isn’t someone like that. Either way, I have to tell him the truth someday. “…This isn’t the right place to talk about it.” She thinks for a minute or two. “Can we go to your or my place?”

Whatever Sogo is thinking right now, is really important, Ryunosuke thought. “How about my place? It is closer than your place.”

Sogo nods.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The two sat in the living room. Thinking how to begin the conversation.

“Ryuu, you may or not know but I have fallen for someone and may have dated him behind your back.”

This picks Ryunosuke’s interest, “Who is it? Did he treated you well?”

Sogo nods. “Yotsuba Tamaki.” With his name said, the sad smile returns to Sogo’s face. Ryunosuke tries to lighten up the mood but made it worse, “Tamaki is a nice guy. He will definitely make you happy!” Sogo’s smile saddens even more.

Before Ryunosuke could ask what’s wrong, Sogo told what is happened since her father had discovered her crush on Tamaki. How they met, how they got together, how they broke up and the current situation. At the end of the conversation, Sogo was almost to tears. That also explained why Tamaki is being down.

“It’s ok. Everything will be ok.” Ryunosuke takes Sogo into his embrace. Small sniffles turn into loud sobs. Seeing Sogo like this is heartbreaking. He waited patiently until Sogo stopped crying as he whispered everything would be alright over and over again. “Thank you, Ryuu. I needed that.” Sogo smiles a true smile after so many weeks.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sogo is truly grateful to Ryunosuke but she has still some bitter feelings about their relationship. She doesn’t want Ryunosuke ended up in this mess too. A sigh escapes her lips as she recalled the memories of last night. (Because it was night, Ryunosuke walked Sogo home. They had some light conversations.)

Sogo has already changed and waited in the changing room, waiting for Aoi’s interview to be finished. It’s raining again, Sogo thought. The sounds of the raindrops hitting the ground or the windows became a comfort to her. Tamaki would rather replace the rain for the sun. The bluet somehow could enter Sogo’s mind, even some simple things.

She continued to look outside the window of the changing room until…

.

.

.

“Tamaki, Sogo is in the hospital!”

_________________________________________________

Next chapter's publishing date: May 17th 2019


	5. Fifth Raindrop

Tamaki rushes to the hospital how fast his legs could take. “In which room stays Sogo in!?” he shouted as soon as he saw the information counter. “D- Do you mean Osaka Sogo?” A woman behind the counter stuttered out in surprise, Tamaki nods eagerly. “In room 205.”

Tamaki shouted a little thanks while running there.

He recognised a certain brunette standing near room 205 with a blue-haired girl. The two also hold worried faces. “Ryuu-aniki! Ao-chan!” he approached them.

“What happened to Sou-chan? Is she alright?” Tamaki asked Aoi as he grabbed onto her shoulders. A sad smile appeared on her face, “I found Sogo passed out in the changing room. At first, I thought she was asleep. But I tried to wake her up, she wouldn’t budge, she is normally a light sleeper. I called you both, you and Ryunosuke.”

“Ryuu-aniki?” His grip losses completely as he looks confused to the member of TRIGGER. His question is to be answered.

The door of 205 slides open, “How is Sou-chan!?” The doctor looks serious at Tamaki, “Please restrain from yelling, young man.” The doctor looks at the three, “Is there by any chance a family member among you?”

“I’m Sogo’s fiancé. How is Sogo’s condition?” Ryunosuke spoke calmly. Tamaki's eyes widened slightly at the new information. Is that why Sogo broke up? Because she has a fiancé already? He should those thoughts off, wondering what is happening in Sogo’s private life. Or home life.

He returns his attention to the doctor, who nods and told them, “Osaka-san has woke up. She passed out from a high level of stress. If this will continue, she may end up having high blood pressure. That was all. If you would excuse me, I have other patients to attend to.”

The three enter the room silently and saw Sogo staring out of the window, in a daze. “Sou-chan!!” The bluet ran to her, hugging her. Sogo didn’t return the hug nor looked at Tamaki, she heard Ryunosuke, Tamaki and Aoi talking in the hallway before the doctor exited. When the doctor asked if there are any family members among them, Sogo knew Tamaki would find out the truth. She felt ashamed. Ashamed of hiding something really important. And something else.

“Are you ok?” Tamaki wanted to ask many more questions, but he could read in Sogo’s composure, she isn’t. She is biting on her underlip as she is avoiding his gaze and doesn’t return the embrace.

“Ne, Sou-chan? What happened? I don’t know what is wrong, if you don’t tell me what the problem is, I'm dumb.”

No answer. The silence was painful. “Please, Sou-chan.”

Still no answer. Tamaki look around the room and saw sad expressions of the other two.

“Sogo—” Before Ryunosuke could ask something, his fiancée nods, understanding where this conversation is going to. “I’m sorry, Tamaki-kun…” Sogo said. Tamaki pulled from the hug and looked at Sogo, who is still avoiding his gaze. “I’m sorry for hiding the truth from you.”

Tamaki pulled from the hug and looked at Sogo, who is still avoiding his gaze “Do you mean Ryuu-aniki is your fiancé?”

“Not only that. To tell you the truth, my father doesn’t approve of our relationship, nor my feelings for you. I don’t want to trouble you or your unit because of my decisions. My father is the CEO of Osaka Corporation. So, he could just cancel i6’s shows in an instant. I don’t want that…”

Tamaki grabbed Sogo’s shoulder, making her look right in his eyes. “Look, Sou-chan. If your father tries to cancel our shows, let him be, we will find another way to overcome this.”

“But…” the words Sogo wanted to say we’re stuck in her head as if her tongue forgot how to make all those syllables.

“Tamaki is right,” Ryunosuke said. He could see the two are truly in love with each other. From all the memories he could recall, he knew Sogo was the happiest when spending her time with Tamaki because he saw them a few times together before they broke up. True love is difficult to find, more difficult than finding real friends.

“We can talk with your father after you have been discharged from the hospital.” He said. “What about --!?” Sogo interrupts but was cut off by Ryunosuke again, “I will fix it somehow.” The brunette said without any lack of confidence, “It will be fine. Really.”

“I agree with Ryuu-aniki!” he smiles, “No matter what happens, know I'm there for you Sou-chan.”

Sogo’s vision began to blur of her eyes forming tears. Not of sadness or feeling lonely but of happiness, pure happiness.

“To tell the truth, I'm happy you talked about yourself,” Tamaki said honestly.

Am I dreaming? she thought. She still couldn’t believe her eyes, after all that drama, they forgave her.

“Thank you, Tamaki-kun, Ryuu.” Sogo smiled as the tears slipped from her eyes. From the smile, Tamaki knew he didn’t have to worry. He hugs the crying woman while still wearing a smile of a while ago.

Ryunosuke smile at the two before leaving the room. Not wanting to be the third wheel and have their time.

★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★

Tamaki enters the hospital room, seeing Sogo asleep while holding a plush that he brought for her. A smile forms on his lips. The sight before his eyes is so cute. Especially when she smiled. What is Sou-chan dreaming about? Tamaki wondered as he takes a seat besides Sogo’s bed.

3 weeks have passed since the truth was exposed to him. The bluet could only visit his crush only twice a week because of his tight schedule. Somehow, the manager of Sogo, could prevent information about Sogo’s stay at the hospital, and cleared her schedule for a month. The only ones that visited the purple haired woman were Ryunosuke and Tamaki. The tall boy figured out Sogo would feel quite lonely and brought her the plush at the last visit. A little bit did he know, he is angry at Soushi for not visiting his own daughter in the hospital.

Sogo stirred and slowly opened her eyes. “Tamaki…kun?” “Good morning, Sou-chan.”

Sogo slowly sits over up as she rubbed the sleep in her eyes away. “Do you have a day off today?”

Tamaki nods, “I want to spend my time with Sou-chan.”

Sogo couldn’t help but adore Tamaki’s thoughts. He is so sweet, she thought. “Did you have lunch yet?” she asked. 

“Not yet.” Tamaki answered, “Let’s get lunch together! What should we get? Ramen? Pizza? Katsudon? Curry?”

Sogo giggled at Tamaki’s bad memory. “We are in the hospital. The food is brought here by the nurse.” She said. “I will sneak some food in here then.” Tamaki did a pose as if he was sneaking in the room. Sogo shakes with her head variously. “You can’t, Tamaki-kun! What happened if the nurses find it out?” she said in panic.

“Noth—”

Before he could leave, a nurse entered the room with a tray of food. Tamaki quickly sits normally on his chair again. She gave the food to Sogo and left the room quickly.

The two shared the food, Tamaki insisted Sogo should get more than the halve but Sogo wouldn’t budge, he had to give up. Sogo is quite scary when angry. Well, one of the scariest people he know.

“There is some soup on your nose.”

“Where?” Sogo tries to while it off with the hem of her shirt.

Tamaki gave a kiss on her nose, which caused her face to become as red as a tomato. “Ta- Tamaki-kun..!” stuttered Sogo. “Don’t lie about me having soup on my nose anymore.” “Won’t.” He ran out of the room.

Sogo smiles as she stared at the door.

★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★

Later that day, Tamaki returned at the i6 dorm, smiling like crazy.

Everyone was sitting in the living room. The Izumi brothers were cooking dinner, Yamato was watching a drama on his phone, Nagi was watching 'Magical Kokona' while fanboying and Riku was reading a book.

“Welcome home, Tamaki. Dinner will be ready in a minute.” Mitsuki was the first one to greet him. The others followed with a 'Yo', 'Welcome home’ and 'Hello'. “Where were you today? We couldn’t find you before breakfast.”

“I was in the hospital,” Tamaki answered as he lazily took a sweet at the dinner table already.

“Oh! At Sogo?” Nagi asked Tamaki. The bluet nods. Everyone in i6 knew what happened to Sogo, well, the only part that she stays in the hospital and her relationship with her father is bad. Never the less, they are glad their youngest member has cheered up again.

“How did you two spend the day?” asked Mitsuki as the others listened along, wanting to know the fluff and/juicy stuff.

“We ate breakfast and lunch together. Took a walk. Watched television. Cuddled. And slept with each other.” The bluet answered.

Yamato whistled, “I didn’t knew Tama was into that.” Thereby he received a slap on his head by Mitsuki, “Tamaki isn’t like that!”

“Please don’t say 'sleep together' so casually. It can cause big problems in the future, Yotsuba-san.” Iori lectured.

“Hm? What do you mean?” Both Tamaki and Riku asked in unison.

“So pure…” commented Nagi and Mitsuki as Iori secretly blushed at the cute sight. And Yamato just staring.

Later on that day, Tamaki was teased by Nagi and Yamato as Mitsuki heard about the morning. He was happy that the relationship between Tamaki and Sogo seem to get well. (And of course lectured Nagi and Yamato. (Even though it didn’t help so much with Yamato.))

.

.

.

\--3 Days later—

A nurse enters room 205. “Osaka-san?”

“Yes?”

“You’re discharged in the afternoon. Depending on the check-ups, you seem to get better by each day. The last check-up will be around 11 o’clock.”

“Thank you for telling me.”

The nurse left the room as Sogo was staring out of the window from the bed. 'So, I have to face father soon.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, I'm glad it's interesting enough to read.  
> Anyways, there was some fluff in this chapter after all that drama. But, don't think it will stop at this chapter. There is Sogo's father again. The next update will probably be on Wednesday. In other words the 22nd of May 2019.  
> Feel free to comment.  
> And I see you in the next chapter. Ya ne~


	6. Chapter 6

Sogo opened the door and sneaked inside, to her room. Short after she was discharged, she messaged Tamaki and Ryunosuke via the Rabbit Chat. They said they will get a day off, tomorrow to be precise. (Tsumugi understood the chase, on the other hand, Kaoru snapped a few pens before Ryunosuke could calm her down.)

It’s currently 10 o’clock in the evening. Luck seems to be at her side today, Soushi didn’t come home yet. Father is overworking again, Sogo thought. She grabbed her phone.

Sogo: Good evening father,

I have something to discuss tomorrow. When is it convenient for you to discuss?

Sometime later she heard a ‘ping’ from her notification, it is her father.

Soushi: Good evening Sogo,

A quarter over 12 would be convenient with my schedule.

Their conversations over the rabbit chats didn’t seem like a normal daughter-father relationship. More like a business relationship. The same goes for the small conversations they had face-to-face with each other. Not pleasant either.

Sogo informed Tamaki and Ryunosuke about the meeting, they said they will be there before things got serious.

With that said, Sogo changed and tried to sleep. Things will be tough tomorrow.

★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★

In a small café, which is located nearby Osaka Corporation, is Sogo at. She is spacing out, imagining how bad this conversation can become. Her heart beats hard in her chest of fear. The sound of her watch ticking didn’t help her ease the fear that she has to overcome.

“Morning, Sou-chan!” “Hello, Sogo!” Tamaki gave Sogo a quick hug before sitting at the right of her. Ryunosuke sits at her left.

“I will try to convince Osaka-san to break the engagement,” Ryunosuke said.

More words of comfort were spoken by the two males. The fluffy atmosphere was replaced by a serious one when Soushi entered the small café.

“You can do this, Sou-chan!” The last sentence of encouragement was said. Sogo knows the real battle with her father—no, herself has to come. If she can stand up for herself or not.

“What are these two young men doing here?” asked Soushi, referring to Tamaki and Ryunosuke. He took a seat at the opposite of the three. Mumbling Sogo said, “F... Father, I don’t want to... be married to Ryuu.” The mumbling wasn’t heard by Soushi, or so she thought. “Father. I don’t want to be married to Ryuu!” Yelled Sogo without any intention to. She has done it. A sour expression has shown on the oldest face. “Why is that? Because of your fake love with this boy?”

“I don’t like Ryuu more than a friend. I am convinced my feelings for Tamaki isn’t fake.” Confidence is shown in Sogo’s eyes.

“Love doesn’t exist. It’s just a fleeting feeling towards someone that will disappear in a few years.” Soushi’s voice didn’t waver, no lack of confidence. Before Sogo could speak up, Tamaki defended, “I truly love Sou-chan. Even if she hates me, I will continue to love her!”

“What about scandal then? It can’t be avoided. We all know that all too well” Soushi said, “I don’t want that to ruin the 'Osaka' frame.”

What Sogo’s father said, confused Tamaki, “Frame? Do you not care about Sou-chan's feelings? I would happily go through scandal for her. I don’t care about what other people say about us! I love her!”

“Do you love her because of the money? Because of her talent? Or for her looks?”

“I love Sou-chan not because of money, talent or looks! I love her for being herself!”

“Osaka-san,” Ryunosuke cut their battery before it could become a fight. “Yes, Tsunashi-kun?” “I believe—” He shakes his head, “I’m sure Tamaki and Sogo love each other.”

Soushi doesn’t trust Ryunosuke’s judgement, “What make you say you that?”

“I have seen them walk together a few times in the city. How Sogo looked at Tamaki, was something I hadn’t seen before. It was love. She is the happiest when she is with Tamaki.” Said Ryunosuke with a stern face.

“What about your father’s debt, young man?”

“I will pay my father’s debt with my allowance.” Tamaki’s eyes widened at the new information. Ryuu-aniki's dad has a debt?

“Ridiculous! The arranged marriage was made 5 years ago! Don’t forget how many your father owns me, 2 million Yen! Do you believe music can help you to to pay off the debt? Make me laugh!” Soushi said with disgust, being 'high and mighty'.

“You don’t have to worry about the debt, I will pay it off. Don’t underestimate TRIGGER! Music brings people together!” Fury was shown in Ryunosuke’s eyes. Both Tamaki and Sogo knew this isn’t a good sign.

“I won't discuss this matter anymore. Sogo, you are going to marry Tsunashi-kun. Whenever you like it or not!” Soushi did his jacket on. “We will discuss this at home further.” The anger was clear, she has done it. Sogo’s father exited the café, on his way to work.

Ryunosuke took a deep sigh and exhaled it. Calming himself down.

“Everything will be ok.” He said.

“Ryuu-aniki is right! We will convince your father, Sou-chan!”

“Yeah...” Sogo commented unsurely.

★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★

Two more days, then I have to get back to work. Sogo thought as she lays on her bed. A door closing could be heard. It must be father.

Slowly she stands up from her warm bed. Heading to the living room.

“Welcome home,” Sogo said once she saw her father.

“I’m home.” He replied. “Sogo, I don’t want to discuss the arranged marriage anymore—” Sogo bites her lips. I really want to be together with Tamaki-kun again but won’t father be disappointed at me? What the bluet said to her in the hospital, flashes through her mind, giving her courage. He is right, I—no we will overcome this. “Father, I don’t want to... I don’t want to get married to Ryunosuke-kun!”

“Because of that boy?”

“Not only because of Tamaki-kun but don’t you think it’s unfair to Ryunosuke-kun? He won’t have a normal love life. What if he already had a crush on someone else before he was influenced in this?”

“Love is blinding. I have said it so many times.” Soushi said in irritation. “He has a debt to pay, don’t forget it, Sogo.”

“It isn’t. Besides, money isn’t everything. Happiness also is one of the most important things! You can be rich but lonely.” Sogo argued back. The last sentence what she said, pushed the wrong button.

“Do what you would like. I already gave you the freedom to work in the music industry but I can’t take another wish. From now on, you aren’t my daughter anymore!” Sousuke slams with his fists on the table, “You will see that my words were true!”

Sogo didn’t say anything, going to her room to pack her most important stuff, and also the songs that she had composed. What if she said something to make her father more angry at her? She would hate herself.

With nowhere to go, Sogo left 'home'. Onto stepping a new milestone in her life: earning her own happiness, not caring what the others say about her or her relationship with the bluet.

She didn’t want to bother Ryunosuke, neither Tamaki, they had enough of this drama already. Slowly, she walks through the city, onto finding a place to stay. Maybe, I should rent an apartment? , Sogo thoughts once walking by an estate agent shop. Unfortunately, it’s closed so she has to return to that shop in her free time. Where can she stay in the meantime? Sure she does has enough money to rent a room in a hotel, but if she would use some of it now, she wouldn’t have enough for the apartment. With a sigh, she walks further as she looks at the clouds. It’s awfully dark grey. Not so many minutes later the first raindrops spill from the grey clouds. I should get to a shelter, fast! Sogo walks as fast as her luggage would allow while not dumbing into other people, who may or may not know her from the television.

Once there, she waited there for the rain to stop. Despise that, it could be it will begin to rain like cats and dogs. With no choice left, Sogo waits there. The sound of the rain ticking against the roof of the shelter has a sleeping effect on the lavender-haired woman. Her eyes wanted to close so badly, that she gave in after a few attempts of staying awake.

........

“Tamaki-kun, do you want to have King's Pudding for dessert or chocolate cake?” Sogo asks nervously. She has baked her first cake after all. “Sogo-chan wake up. It’s freezing over here.” A voice that neither comes for us both. That voice makes a few more attempts before she would give in and open her eyes, to see her best friend. “Aoi-chan?” Sogo asks drowsily. “Yes, it’s me. Luckily, no one tried to kidnap you or rape you.” The bluet said a bit angered for not calling her.

“Sorry, Aoi-chan. I just don’t want to bother anyone.”

Aoi smiles, “It’s OK. Let’s get your luggage to my car, you can stay overnight or until you have a place.” She figures Sogo was thrown out of the house but wasn’t sure which reason.

As she said, they got Sogo’s luggage to Aoi's car and set it in the rear seat(?). They got into the car and Aoi started to drive to her house. “What happened between you and your father?” Aoi asks out of curiosity.

A small smile is shown on Sogo’s lips, “To put it short, he abandoned me because I don’t want to marry Ryuu and wanted to be together with Tamaki-kun again.”

Aoi saw this coming; a fight between the Osaka s. She sighs and Sogo with her (right) hand on the lavender-haired woman on the back. “This is for the best.” She said before changing the heavy subject, “Anyways—Are you planning onto getting back with 'Tamaki-kun'?”

Sogo blushes, averting Aoi's gaze. “T- To tell you the truth, I do. I still like—love Tamaki-kun a lot. I want to find my own happiness, without anyone pulling me down, I want to shape my own future with my own hands.”

“How cute will it be when you two get together again? Will you two be clinging onto each other like on your first date~ ?” Aoi smirks, imagining it happening in front of her eyes.

“W- Well—” Before Sogo could finish, she looks at the road. “Aoi-chan, look at the road!”

Aoi immediately got back to earth, seeing a car stopping 5 meters before her. She put her feet onto the brake as soon as she could. With a thud, nothing happened to them.

“Please stop spacing out while driving, Aoi-chan. I might get a heart attack.” Sogo said, still being a bit rolled up. The other nods eagerly, knowing if she might refuse the 'yandere-switch-on-off-woman' might show up. Let’s say, Aoi didn’t have a good memory of what happened, except that she was terrified of what happened. Even so, she knows Sogo is right.

“Alright, then, let’s go.”

★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★

The next morning, Sogo wakes up, feeling like she has slept like a rose for the first time in years. She stretches her arms before doing her daily morning routine. She greeted Aoi, who was still half asleep, walking back to her bedroom. Probably going back to sleep.

Sogo made breakfast and ate it while watching the news. Once done, she did the dishes and check her phone. Many messages from Tamaki and a few of Ryunosuke pops up. She feels a bit stupid for not informing them what happened last night.

Slowly, but surely, she wrote everything that happened between her and her father-- ex-father. With one click it was sent to the two.

I guess it’s now time to go to the estate agent, she thought before changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I totally forgot to update in the evening yesterday, I realized I had to update when it was night. So-- yeah. I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyways, the publishing date of the next chapter is 30th May 2019.
> 
> Ya ne~


	7. Chapter 7

Sogo sigh, laying the last box on the ground, in her apartment. Guess it’s time for unpacking my boxes but setting up my bed first, she thoughts.

2 months have passed since Sogo and her father had a fight. With the money that she has collected since then, was enough to buy furniture and rent the apartment. The same day Sogo had informed Ryunosuke (and Tamaki), Ryunosuke called her. They talked about the fight, about life and other stuff. Later that day, Tamaki sent her multiple messages, asking if she is alright at the moment. After that, they didn’t really talk much. They were busy with either work, school or their personal lives.

Life is honestly much better now than when she was living with her parents. No nagging, no scolding, no excitations from her parents (even though her father has more expectations from her than her mother.), no fiancé, not having to push her feelings aside. She honestly like life better with much less stress. A new start, how she wanted to call it.

Humming, Sogo finished setting up her bed. “Now the tableware and the table.” She said to no one in particular before sorting out her tableware, setting up the dinner table, setting up her closet and putting her clothes into it, and many more.

20 minutes past 5, Sogo reads once done for today. I will pack out the rest of the stuff tomorrow, she thought. 10 minutes until I meet Tamaki-kun after a month. I’m so excited but also a bit nervous. Lately, I am thinking of getting back together since everything is stable now. She got her shoes on. Looking at her disguise, she thoughts, No need for that.

Sogo got out of my apartment and locked the door. She took the lift and walk out of the apartment building. The city is busy like usual; running kids; who are having the time of their lives, friends hanging out; having the privilege of enjoying their young at their age, businessmen and women passing by like usual, mothers and fathers with their kids; shopping, etc. While observing her surroundings, Tamaki got to their meeting place, before the bookshop. A big smile is across his face. Some people look at him while passing him by, either wondering what happened to Tamaki or fangirls fangirling (as the fanboys were just confused).

Once Sogo got there, Tamaki greets her, “Sou-chan!” Running towards her, to pull her into a hug, which they haven’t had done for months. Sogo slowly hugs back. It felt comfortable, feeling the warmth after a long time. Staying like that for a while, they pulled away. “I know a place that is awesome!” Tamaki said full in excitement. Sogo nods, “Let’s go.” “Um!” Unconsciously, Tamaki grabs Sogo’s hand and start to lead the way to their destination. She blushes but didn’t mind.

A colourful building came into their sight after 13 minutes walking; the arcade. They got into the building, seeing all the machines, from air hockey to machine fighting games on the ground floor. Who knows what’s on the first floor.

First, they played a round of a shooting game, which Sogo won. Tamaki was quite surprised how well Sogo could play that game. Well, Sogo could make anything a weapon. So he shouldn’t be surprised, should he?

A second game, they played a round of a computer fighting game, which they had to fight against each other. Tamaki won this time. No surprised there, he likes to play violent games after all.

After that, they played most of the games there (read as: at the ground floor). Before they knew, 4 hours have passed since they had entered. They decided to take a break from the games and go to café.

“Tamaki-kun--” “Sou-chan--” they both said at the same time, which caused Sogo to insist Tamaki go first, “You can go first, Tamaki-kun.”

Tamaki shakes his head, “No, you go first, Sou-chan.”

“No, you first.”

“No, you go first.”

Sogo nods, knowing the bluet won’t back down. Blushing, she confessed “I still like you, Tamaki-kun. If it’s OK with you, I would like to pursue going into a relationship with you again.” She feels embarrassed saying it out loud; It may seem cliché, going to a café, confessing you still like your ex, but Sogo thought it might be better to say it there than regretting it in the future. “But it’s OK if you don’t--”

When Sogo wanted to finish her sentence, Tamaki ‘processed’ the shocking information. He stands up while saying loudly (read as: shouting) “O- Of course! I would love to be in a relationship with you again, Sou-chan!”

Sogo could feel the stares on them, which resulted in her to look down to her cup of coffee, blushing. “…Thanks for giving me a chance again.”

Tamaki grins, “Sure a thing!” He sits down. He noticed Sogo is still blushing after a few minutes after their confession, to notice the stares onto them. “Do you have a problem?” He asks bluntly, causing the other people in the café to go back to their own conversations.

A silence fell upon them. The bluet decided to start the conversation again, not taking a liking to the aura around them. “How are we going to reveal that we are in a relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than usual but I promise you that the next chapter will be longer. Due to me having a school exam next week Thursday, I will upload the next chapter on July 5th.
> 
> Ya ne~


	8. Eight Raindrop

A silence fell upon them. The bluet decided to start the conversation again, not taking a liking to the aura around them. “How are we going to reveal that we are in a relationship? A conversational event?” Sogo smiles as she shakes her head. Hearing the music in the background, she says, “Maybe at a LIVE?”

“LIVE?” Tamaki questioned. Sogo nods, “We can create a song with our feelings during the time we weren’t together…” she felt uncomfortable after she suggested it. What If he doesn’t like the idea?, she thoughts, feeling her nerves get to her. “Can you compose music?” Tamaki asks clueless. “Yes, I can compose. I looked up at my deceased uncle. Looking back, he had always fun while writing a song and singing it. Even though he wasn’t rich, he was happy. Happy with seeing people enjoying his songs. I really looked up to him, I wanted to be like him. So, I started to self-teach how to compose music in secret by doing research on the internet and using books; music books and poetry books.” Sogo smiles, feeling a bit nostalgic to that time. “He sounds cool,” Tamaki said admiration. The other nods while smiling, “He was.”

A silence fell upon them once again, but it wasn’t the comfortable once like before, it was a comfortable one. The two enjoyed the presence of each other as they drank their drink. Once done, they paid—with a small argument in the process but in the end, they both paid for their drinks (each halve of the bill). The two of them decided to stop at 2 places; a music shop and a shop or a restaurant to eat. Once again, they got into the streets again. The sky was filled with the colour palette of orange and red. They walk through the crowd while holding hands. Here and there, they pass a street musician.

In the shop, the two looked at the different styles and vibes that were made with love songs. Both for breakups, being in love, confessions and being in a relationship. They also looked at the different instruments they could maybe use. The piano is for sure one of the instruments they will use. Their stop came to an end. Next, they got to a soba shop, which a server, who looks like Gaku, serves them. Sogo got oroshi soba as Tamaki got tempura soba, not much of a fan of spicy food. They ate their meal with a conversation here and there.

Tamaki walked Sogo home. Suddenly, they came to talk about the LIVE again. “I can’t wait to see how our song will turn out.” Tamaki smiles as he was thinking about it. Sogo nods, “But I think we have to talk to our production presidents.”

Tamaki grabs Sogo’s both her hands in his, making them stop walking. “Everything will turn out alright.”

Sogo nods a small nod, smiling she said, “You’re right… Thanks, Tamaki-kun.”

Tamaki just smiles a big smile in reply.

As the two were having their own romantic moment, they didn’t notice a reporter taking photos of them, trying to get the ‘juicy stuff’ as they would call it. The reporter has been following them since he had seen them in the café, overhearing the couple’s conversation. This would make a good scope, he thought as he began to follow them further, to Sogo’s apartment.

The two said their goodbyes before Tamaki received a peck on his lips from Sogo. She entered her apartment after saying another goodbye, with her cheeks a bit flushed but happy.

___________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Tamaki heard an ‘OH MY GOD!’ from the living room, knowing it was Nagi. He also heard ‘EEEEEH!!!’ from the living room, probably from Riku and Mitsuki. He walks to the living room, to check out the commotion. “What happened?” he casually asks. “Your love life is revealed!” ("Kimi no love life wa revealed desu"-- or something across the line) Nagi switches from English to Japanese while yelling in panic. On the television are shown pictures of Sogo and Tamaki’s dates, from both their first ones and the one from last night. “This is bad…” Tamaki said, not really knowing what to do; to panic or to stay calm.

Suddenly, Tsumugi storms in, panting she said, “Tamaki-san, the president wants to talk to you.” “OK, manager,” Tamaki said. The two walk to the office as the rest of i6 secretly follow them, to eavesdrop the conversation. Entering it, Tamaki sees Sogo with the president from her production. She smiles nervously. “Take a seat.” Otoharu offers, still with eyes closed, smiling. Tamaki took a seat next to Sogo, having an idea of what this conversation might be about.

“Tamaki-kun and Sogo-chan, you two are in a relationship, right?” The two nod in reply to Otoharu’s question.

“Actually--” Sogo felt a bit uncomfortable for saying it, since everyone is staring death straight at her in this room. She does feel comfortable in front of a crowd or talking to people in a room but the aura is quite heavy in her opinion. As if presidents want to eat them alive. “we want to reveal to our fans we are a couple.” “By writing a song that explained our feelings during our break up.” Tamaki finishes. The two presidents think this through. Sogo stands up, walks to the left side of the table and bow toward the president. “Please.” Tamaki followed Sogo’s action, doing the same thing as well. The other president, Yuumi smiles at the two. “You have my support. By seeing how you two behave, I'm thinking this won’t be as bad as I thought it might be.”

Otoharu gazes once more before giving them his famous closed eyes smile. “You have my support too. Since you two want to make a song, I suggest this will be a collaboration between our production.”

“That sounds the best solution for now. We will be looking forward to working with you.” Yuumi agreed then bows, which Otoharu did the same towards her. “Likewise, Yuumi-san.”

Tamaki and Sogo are allowed to leave, so they could make a start with their song. Opening the door, it revealed the rest with i6 falling to the floor along with Aoi, who was eavesdropping by the looks of it. The two presidents didn’t mind and let them go back to their own thing. “I’m glad you two got permission!” Aoi says as she hugs Sogo. “Um!” she agrees.

“Congratulation!” Nagi said in English as the others said it in Japanese, “Congratulations for the permission” or “Congratulations, Tamaki and Sogo!”

After all the talking, the duo had to make a start with their song, so they sat in Tamaki’s room. Sogo didn’t mind, Tamaki won’t do any harm to her. Plus, don’t forget she can make of anything, literally anything a weapon. It sometimes scares the heck out of the poor boy. Grabbing some music sheets paper, normal paper and pens, they were ready to start. “The first thing that I felt when we broke up was confusion. Why did Sou-chan dumped me? Why did we meet on that day? Why did we meet at that place? Why did we meet at that hour, it was the same hour when I first met her? And many more thoughts.” Tamaki began first. “Tamaki-kun…” Sogo still feels bad for making her lover so sad that time. The bluet shakes his head, “It’s fine now, Sou-chan. We are back together now and we don’t have any secrets between each other anymore.”

Sogo smiles once she heard that. She nodded before saying, “I felt heartbroken having to end our relationship like that, I wished that things went the other way. A way where we could hide this from my father. But I am glad it turned out this way, I feel relieved to tell the truth, more than anything else, being able to be myself.”

“I’m glad.” Tamaki smiles too, “I’m glad it turned out this way… I couldn’t imagine another way.” 

Sogo nods, “Thanks to what you said in the hospital, gave me the courage to stand up for myself. I didn’t care about the 'punishment’ anymore.”

“Me too!” Tamaki said in agreement, “I… I didn’t care which punishment I got if I would try to see you… or when I wanted to reach out to you for answers.”

The two explained how they felt during the time they weren’t a couple. There were some pauses here and there, either they were thinking how to voice their feelings or Tamaki had some difficulty to explain. Sogo took notes of how they both felt. There were some sad and some heartwarming moment. Without any notice, they had skipped lunch and almost forgot dinner. Almost because both of their bellies rumbled. Sogo and Aoi stayed over at the i7 dorm to eat, then the two left to their own homes.

_____________________________________________________

The last preparing for Sogo’s and Tamaki’s part was made. A month after their scandal, they have finished all their songs for all the subunits, new dances, new CD covers and such. “Lights? Check. Microphone? Check. Costumes? Check.” All the last preparations were done.

With a pounding heart, the duo hold each other’s hands before going on the stage. Greeted by many flashes of light. On the middle of the stage, still holding each other’s hands, Sogo takes a few breaths and says,

 

“Me and Tamaki-kun, are lovers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is coming closer of this fanfic. Two or three chapters.  
> The next chapter will be published on next week Thursday; June 13th 2019.  
> See you in the next chapter.


	9. Ninth Raindrop

An hour before...

"A month ago, Takanashi production, the production which debuted the famous male unit, IDOLiSH6. And the production of MusicalNotes, Sato Productions, announced a corporation between the two idol productions. Is it because of Osaka Sogo and Yotsuba Tamaki's scandal? We will be back with more information after the LIVE." A journalist said as it was LIVE on the huge television screen of many cities.

Some of the people just walked by, as some of the fans stand from afar to watch the LIVE between the two idol productions, which will be shown in a few minutes. Either wanting to know the answer or just wanting to listen to their new songs.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

First IDOLiSH6 sang 'MONSTER GENERATiON', 'Dancing BEAT', 'Sakura Message', 'Perfection Gimmick' and 'RESTART POiNTER'.

MusicalNotes got next. They sang 'Highlight'*, 'Really Really'*, 'I miss you'** and '20'*.

Next, the subunits got on stage to sing their new songs. First was the Pythagoras Trio with '~MATSURI~' ***

Then Riku, Iori and Aoi sang 'Fure! Fure! Seishun Senka'***

The only 'subunit' has to go on stage is Tamaki and Sogo. The last finishing touches were made to their make-up as a few of their make-up artists checked the clothing, which the couple will wear in their last song for the day; Natsu Shiyou ze ****. A few staff men were walking around, making sure the lights and sounds were functioning well. It may sound stressful but it is worth it, you can see your fans supporting you and being happy (maybe after a hard day.) That is how most of the idols maybe think. The same goes for the two. But this time, it isn't just to be happy faces in the audience after their announcement, which makes Sogo nervous, but both of them wouldn't like to lie to their fans about their relationship, so they have to get it off their chest.

Tamaki is done with his make-up, so is Sogo but she seems to be lost in her thoughts as she was watching the LIVE from the mini television in the girls changing room. The bluet slowly sneaks in, approaches Sogo from behind and hug her. She was startled but relaxed, knowing it was her lover. "You scared me," Sogo told him, not on a scolding manner but softly. "Hehe. Sorry about that, Sou-chan."

She shakes her head, blushing she admits "I actually like your hugs, so it's OK." Tamaki grins, just hugging Sogo. After a few minutes, one of the staff men told the couple the preparations are ready and they had to go on there soon.

With pounding hearts, the two hold each other's hands. Tamaki said sweet words as 'Everything will be alright,' before going onto the stage. Once they went up to the stage, they were greeted by many flashes of lights. On the middle of the stage, Sogo took a deep breath, brought her microphone to her mouth and said, "I and Tamaki-kun are lovers."

Once those words were spilt, many journalists ask numerous questions. "Unfortunately, we can't answer most of your questions. But as you saw from the photos, there was a long span of time in between." Sogo bites her underlip before admitting, "One month after our first date, we broke up due to something that prevented me from being with Tamaki-kun. I'm glad it's resolved now."

"We wrote a song about our feelings during our break up. Please listen to our song," Tamaki said before they both completed it, "Ame."

The music starts, notes bouncing through the concert hall. The fans changed the colour of their light sticks to Sogo's and Tamaki's respective colours; purple and blue.

While singing, they could recall their memories during their break up. But also, the memories when they were making the lyrics of this song. For example, Tamaki threw all the music sheets into the air once they were done. Luckily, they had numbered it. So it wasn't that much of a big deal.

The emotion behind their song seems to reach most of the audience. They heard and saw some of the fans cry. It was heartbreaking but they were also glad to see that they understood their situation.

The song ended after 5 minutes. Sogo and Tamaki went off stage, went to their own changing rooms, changed and went on stage again together with the rest of i6 and the other member of MusicalNotes.

The eight of them sang their own version of 'Natsu Shiyou ze!'. It's a bit different than when i6 sang it together with TRG. Even so, most of the fans enjoyed it. There were three encores; 'Party time together', 'Don't Know What To Do'***** and 'Natsu Shiyou ze' for the second time.

Then, the two units went off stage.

Now all the couple could do is wait until their fandoms have calmed down.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello everyone,
> 
> The update today is pretty late. Sorry, I almost forgot. Also, if you have seen a star within the text, it means it's a reference. Here is what it means:
> 
> One star (*): '20' and 'Highlight' are both sang by SEVENTEEN. It's both activable to listen in Japanese and Korean. 
> 
> Two stars (**): 'I miss you' is sang by Dreamcatcher. It's only activable in Japanese now.
> 
> Three stars (***): TRG hadn't have a collab with i7 yet, so-- you know where I am getting at.
> 
> Four stars (****): 'Natsu Shiyou ze' is sung by both TRG and i7 together because of a 'sing battle' happened a few years before.
> 
> Five stars (*****): 'Don't know what to do' is sang by BLACKPINK. It's only activatable to listen in Korean.
> 
> There you have. The publishing date of the next chapter isn't decided yet because I am writing the last few events out. Then, I have to edit it. So, I will upload it once I am finished. See you until then, ya ne~


	10. Chapter 10

3 years passed since I and Tamaki-kun got back together. The first few months, it was rough for us and some of our fans too. Some of them acknowledge our relationship, some of them changed their favourite member to someone else from our units, or just became fans from other girl or boy units. It can be considered normal, I guess. 

Currently, I am being interviewed for my 13songsgift, 'Maybe’. Takanashi Productions and Sato Productions got another collaboration again. But this time it isn’t the for clearing up my and Tamaki’s problems or from any other unit member, just for business.   
“Your birthday is coming soon. Are you excited?” The interviewer asks me. I nod, “I am. I would like to celebrate my birthday with my friends and lover. It has been a while when we did something together, we all are busy with the collaboration, acting for dramas, shooting commercials and much more.”   
“Why did you decided to write your song about your freedom? Does it influence your relationship with your real father?” The interviewer knows how to make things entertaining for the people when reading it in the magazine.   
The news father has disowned me as his daughter, has spread a few weeks after the LIVE happened. Luckily, it wasn’t made that much big of a deal after a week. The interviewer and reporters couldn’t get any information influencing my disowning. 

“Yes, it is. My relationship with my father was... toxic. He wouldn’t let me choose my own decisions. I could only convince him once, that is I could have a carrier within the music industry. I was engaged to a kind man around my age but I don’t see him more than a friend. I tried to convince my father but he always won the conversation. Not only from the engagement but also other problems that bothered me. When I fell in love with Tamaki-kun, things became at its worse. I wanted to give up but he reminded me I have my rights to make my own decisions.” I took a breath and continued, “I may have been born with a zilveren spoon. However, being rich doesn’t equal happiness. Making my own decisions, pursuing my career without worry, developing a stable relationship with my lover and understanding each other. All those things may seem small but it brings happiness in my opinion. I don’t want other people's opinions to change my decisions in my life again. I have now a place I am aiming for. Because of those difficulties, I came to understand myself better and want to grab the future with my own hands.” 

I talk for quite a while, so the interviewer gives me a sign it’s time to wrap it up. “Do you have a message for the fans?”

“Thank you for your support. We-- MusicalNotes, can’t thank enough for supporting us. We won’t try to disappoint you, please look out for it.” With that answer said, the interview ended. 

“Thank you for being able to interview you.” The interviewer said. I shake my head, “No, thank you.”   
We shake each other's hands before saying our goodbyes.

I took a taxi and got to my apartment. It’s late. So I presume everyone is in their apartment or apartment. I opened my apartment, took my shoes and jacket off and got to the living room. Once I turned the lights on, confetti poppers were shaken open and people screaming “Happy early birthday, Sogo/Sou-chan/Osaka-san.” My eyes became wide seeing IDOLiSH6, TRIGGER, Re:vale and Aoi all in my (small) apartment.   
“Thanks, everyone.” I smile brightly.   
“It’s nothing. You are darling and Momo-chan's kouhai.” Sonohara-san said, smiling like always. Orikasa-san nods, “Darling is right. It’s the least we could do.” 

Tamaki-kun walks over to me and pulls me into a hug, which I return of course. “I missed you, Sou-chan!” I giggle, “We have only been apart for a week.” “But the week was long and boring without you!” Tamaki-kun said, being clingy as usual. I nod while smiling, “To be honest, I missed you too, Tamaki-kun.” After a few minutes, we release from each other's embrace.

“Look out nii-san! You are almost bumping into Sonohara-san with the cake!” Iori panics. The other pair of the Izumi brother sighed in relieve, once he stands before me with the cake in his hands. “Happy birthday, Sogo.” Mitsuki-san said, “Everyone, let’s sing!”

Everyone came to agree and sang a song for me. Once the song was done, I make a wish, ‘…’ Then, I blow the candles out. Everyone cheered.   
“Let’s give Sogo-san her gifts! Here is mine!” Riku-kun walks over and handed me a gift. I unwrap the paper and see a cute teddy bear plush. “Thank you.” The rest of the group follows. 

Iori, Mitsuki-san, Kujo-san and Sonohara-san had almost the same idea, they gave me CD’s of my favourite singers. Yamato-san being Yamato-san, gave me a bottle of wine. I don’t know for what purpose he gave me, even so, I accepted it. I have got an anime figure from Nagi-kun. The other three gave me a gift too. But, Tamaki goes as least.

Seeing him being nervous, is cute in my opinion. He walks over to me and kneeled down. If I think it is… My face goes red while I thought of me marrying Tamaki-kun. “Ta- Tamaki-kun…?”   
He says a bit nervous, “Sou-chan…” He shakes his head quickly. “No. Osaka Sogo, we met and we had to overcome much…. You more than me. The first few months were difficult but, we found each other again. We get sometimes into fights but we make up… I don’t want to lose you again as we did at the beginning of our relationship. So that is why I am asking you, will you marry me, Sou-chan?” More or less, did I know Tamaki-kun has practised this speech many times. The sweet message makes my eyes blurry with tears. “Sou-chan, are you OK!?” Tamaki-kun asks me worried. I nod, “I am happy, Tamaki-kun. And yes. Yes, I will marry you, Tamaki-kun.” I hug him, which he returns. We smile at each other as the others remained silent. Or, so we thought, completely ignoring the others, being in our own world. 

I am happy the rain has stopped and my life starts on a new page. A page of love that is blossoming? I am not sure what to call it now. But, I am glad I changed my path. 

And hopefully, our love will last forever. It may sound cheesy but I really do. 

My four leaf ring, my luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:   
> Hello everyone, if you have read it until now, it means you have read the whole story. I know, 10 chapters is short. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Also, there was no wine in the bottle but sake. Yamato changed the labels. //Get smacked on the head for writing that and betraying Yamato.
> 
> Anyways, I want to thank everyone that has read until this point. Also, thank the ones that have voted onto the chapters or/and added to their library.   
> Hopefully, I will see you around.   
> ~ Akane_001


End file.
